Kissin U
by BieberLove
Summary: Title says it all. Kames


**A small Kames drabble:] Got the idea from Kissin U**

**Kendall's POV**

"Kendall Knight, give me my lucky comb!" James yelled as he chases me around our shared room. We had pushed our beds together when we started dating. I, currently being on the opposite side of the bed, laughed.

"Come and get it, Jamie," I smirked.

James groaned, rolling his eyes. He jumped on the bed and pounced on me. My arms went around his waist. I winced as my back made rough contact with the wall behind us. James had his arms around my neck and his legs wrapped around me to hold him up. I bit my bottom lip as our eyes met. James slowly stood up straight, but left his arms where they were. He gave me a sly smile before smashing our lips together. My eyes slipped shut and I let myself melt into the kiss. There is always sparks just like the first time we kissed. It was like time froze and it was just us for the few moments. I was starting to feel light headed and pulled away, panting heavily. One of the things that made James a great kissed was that he could hold his breath forever.

"Thanks for giving my comb back, Kenny," James smiled and strutted out of the room.

_Wait! When did he take that back? _"Not fair, James!" I yelled after him. I heard him laugh from the other room. I smiled and grabbed my things to go to the pool. I looked over my shoulder at James as I made my way to the door, "I'm going to the pool. Meet me there soon," I winked at him before walking out of the apartment and down to the lobby. My eyes widened when I saw Jo. I ducked behind Mr. Bitters desk and waited for her to pass. Out of all of the people I've dated in Minnesota and here, our relationship was the worst. She was the reason I put walls up (Along with the fact that my dad leaving my mom made me think couples never lasted.) around myself and always thought James might cheat, lie, or leave me. I've never said the words, "I love you", to anyone who was not family. At times I think James is the one, but at other times I just think it is puppy love that would never last.

I jumped when someone tapped my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder to see James' eyes full of concern. I gave him a small smile.

"What are you hiding from?" James slightly tilted his head.

"Uhm. Nothing. Let's watch a movie back at the apartment instead?"

"Why? Did you see that ass Jake? If he comes near you I swear I'll-"

"James! I didn't see him," I sighed and stood up. Jake was one of he first guys I dated here. He was a bossy jerk. James hated him from the minute his saw him. He told me that as soon as I was away from Jake. I didn't want to believe something was wrong with him, but when I realized there was I dumped him. He wasn't to happy about that. He stalked me after we broke up.

James ran his hand through his hair, "Let's go then," he held his hand out to me. I grinned taking it and intertwined our fingers. We took the elevator, luckily no one else needed on when we were. The second the door closed, James grabbed the front of my shirt, pushing our lips together in a deep, passionate kiss. I held him by the waist, pulling him closer to me. I licked his lips. When he didn't open his mouth, I lightly blew on them. I could tell that this sent shivers down his spine. He still reused to open his lips for me, so I started sucking an nibbling at his bottom lip. I smirked when I heard him making a small moaning noise. I wined when he pulled away.

He chuckled, "Elevator is here."

I looked up, "Oh. My bad." I clasped our hands back together and led him back to the apartment. I pulled James with me back to the couch "You pick," I smiled at him as I sat down. James nodded and looked at the new movies. He grabbed one and put it in the DVD play before coming over. He sat down in between my legs, leaning against me. James rested his head back on my shoulder, staring up at me.

"What movie did you pick?"

"Hmm? I chose _Arthur. _**(A/N: Couldn't really think of a good movie that just came out on DVD. I haven't even seen this one.)** I've wanted to see it for a while, but haven't had time. Logan just bought it the other day for him and Carlos to watch on their date night."

I just simply nodded and placed a kiss on his forehead. I watched as his eyes flutter shut. I smiled, genially kissing his eyelid, then his cheek. I moved my lips to suck lightly on his earlobe. I smirked as he gasped. Next, my lips moved to kiss and suck at his pulse point.

"K-Kendall, m-movi-e," he choked out.

"Hm? What about it?" I asked, admiring my work at the purple bruise forming on his neck.

"Well, as much as I lov- I mean like you and you soft lips, I would like to watch the movie," James blushed and lifted his head off of my shoulder, facing the TV.

"You almost said the 'L' word! Jamie loves me!" I said in a sing-song voice.

"So what if I do?" he mumbled in a defensive tone. "It's not like you'll be saying it any time soon."

I tilted his head towards me, "Awe, Jamie, I do love you. No more questions about it. My walls come down when it come to you. You're an amazing boyfriend, and I wish I would've said it sooner." I pressed my lips to his for a quick kiss. _Yep, I love this. I love him._

"Really?" James beamed and turned completely around in my lap. He wrapped his arms around my neck and pushed us fully against the couch. He grinned from ear to ear, I'm sure my smile looked the same.

I just laughed, "Of course."

James did some kind of squeal noise and attacked my lips with his. I grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer to me. Just as I was about to zone out, I heard the front door open, then silence.

"I don't want to know what you two are doing or might do," I heard Logan's voice, before the door shut again. James and I laughed and sat the way we were before the whole thing.

"Kendall!" James whined, "I missed most of the movie!" I rolled my eyes and pecked him on the lips.

"We can restart it."

James smiled some more and snuggled closer against me. I don't think either of us watched the movie that night.


End file.
